Someday
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are home alone and Tohru wants to talk to Kyo about something important...I'm bad at summaries...R&R please


Someday

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters…sadly.

A/N: This chapter is now complete. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. ((and a special thanks to Aiko for the ideas ))

Pairings: Tohru/Kyo (maybe Yuki/Haru for my friend…we'll see XD)

Chapter One

Kyo sat on the roof of the house, once again lost in thought. So much has happened; so much has changed since that first day when he met Tohru. He laid back, head resting in his hands.

He heard a soft thud to his right and feather soft footsteps coming toward him. Without even looking he knew who it was. A small grey cat climbed up his chest and curled up purring on his stomach. The same grey cat for almost a week now, the only one. He reached out a hand and patted its head fondly, then returned to thinking, the soft purring making him feel a little better.

It had been a rough day. It started early in the morning, at breakfast. As Tohru was serving breakfast, delicious as usual, Shigure had announced that Yuki was scheduled for his regular doctor's visit with Hatori today, and that they would be leaving in about an hour.

Then Shigure said something strange, "Now Yuki, ever since your last asthma attack, I've noticed that you have been a lot more careful with how much your push yourself. Hatori is worried that your bronchial tubes might actually be getting worse. Therefore, he is going to do a full examination…it will most likely take all day."

At that moment, he had flashed Kyo an odd look. No one noticed except the two of them.

Later on, after Shigure and Yuki had left, Tohru walked over to Kyo, who was watching TV at the table. She sat down next to him, hands clenching her skirt nervously. Without turning, Kyo asks, "What?" in a bored tone, flipping the channel absently. "Can we talk for a minute, Kyo?" Tohru asked, fidgeting a little bit. He turned off the TV and turned to face her, puzzlement clear in his ruby eyes. She blushed slightly under his steady gaze and looks down at her lap. (Cute!) "Well, I was thinking about how you really want to be a member of the zodiac...and..." She trailed off, obviously unsure of herself. Kyo closed his eyes, sensing a lecture on being nicer or something, "What about it?"

Now she looked up into his eyes shyly. "I was wondering if I could help you in anyway," she said. "I mean, there has to be another way to get into the family besides fighting!" Her eyes flashed determination and he smiled, making her blink. "All I have to do is beat that damn rat. It's that simple. There is no other way." His eyes had grown more serious as he went on, and were now clouded with deep emotions.

She reached out now and put one delicate hand on his, looking at him with entreaty. "Please! There has to be something I can do..." She looks at him, tears forming in the corners of her crystalline eyes. Kyo jerked as if he'd been hit. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He rose to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently, eyes wide. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and smiled feebly. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm just worried...about..you." This time, both of them blushed. (Blush-a-thon! Yay!)

"Well I don't think there is any other way...I have to beat Yuki to prove myself and become one of the zodiac," he said, hand scratching the back of his head, looking away. "What if you talked with Akito...or I talked to Yuki...maybe we could stage a fight so that you'd win?" She looked a bit hopeful, a smile appearing on her face as she clasped her hands in front of her. Kyo snorted. "Like that damn rat would do that! Why would he agree to lose on purpose? And besides, I want to win in a fair fight, not a staged one." Tohru looked at him closely, still a bit hopeful, but not surprised he didn't even mention Akito. "Kyo...don't you know? Yuki doesn't want to be a part of the family. Why do you think he moved in with Shigure?" "Why the hell wouldn't he want to be in the family?!" When he looked back at Tohru, he covered his face with his hand and sighed. "No...never mind...I don't want to talk about that damn rat. It gets me angry just thinkin' about it."

Just then, they both heard a whistling from the kitchen and Tohru jumped to her feet, flashing a grin at him. "Oh! The tea is ready. Would you like something to eat, Kyo?" He looked a little surprised at first but then answered, "Sure, why not...as long as its not leeks!" She laughed and he smiled. "No, of course not." As she went scurrying about in the kitchen, he wondered what had spurred her to talk to him like this.

He didn't have long to think it over, for Tohru came right back with tea and rice balls. (Yummy.) She placed them on the table and passed Kyo his tea. She took a sip of her own and sighed. He picked up a rice ball and nibbled on it thoughtfully, looking over at her when she wasn't looking.

After Kyo had finished his rice ball, Tohru turned back to look at him, a sad little smile on her lips. "Kyo, I just want you to know...that I'll be here for you. You can talk to me about anything. My mom always said it was better to talk things out with people you trust, it got things sorted out better that way." Her eyes grew sad and she got the same look she always did when talking about her mom. Hesitating slightly, Kyo looked away and said, "Y-you can talk to me too, ya know...I...I trust you."

Tohru looked up at him then and blurted out, "Kyo, I love you..." a dark crimson blush spread across her cheeks as she continued, "...I trust you..and--" A matching blush appeared on Kyo's face, along with a startled look. Then, daring greatly, he reached out a hand and caressed her face.

Crystal met ruby in a dazzling clash of emotion. The distance closed without thinking as their lips met. They broke apart, a great deal flushed. Kyo rested his forehead against hers, eyes locking, seeking the truth. Then he whispered into her lips, "I love you too..."


End file.
